


It was you

by EmilyisapwoperTBSphan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Party, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Getting Together, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, One Shot, my second fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyisapwoperTBSphan/pseuds/EmilyisapwoperTBSphan
Summary: Dean knows Castiel had a crush on him in high school 3 years ago. Castiel didn't know he felt the same way.





	It was you

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished writing this just before posting it, it's not great i know but I don't really care. I know I'm not a great writer lol rip me

"You wanna go get another drink?" Dean asked.  
"Um, yeah sure," Castiel replied. Before following Dean to the kitchen. It was Lisa's birthday so Castiel, her best friend from high school, and Dean, her current boyfriend also from high school, were invited though they also happened to be the only males there - not that the others were doing things that people would stereotype as girly things they just weren't part of the conversation.  
Once in the kitchen, Dean grabbed himself another beer from the fridge and offered Cas one.  
"No thanks, I'll get myself another coke,"  
"No no, allow me, you're a guest after all," Dean insisted already getting one out.  
"Well so are you,"  
"Yeah but I live here and I didn't wanna be kicked out because Lisa invited people I might not know..."  
Dean passed Cas his coke, "or leave you alone with them all, though you might like that," he gave Cas a very suggestive look.  
"Dean, I'm gay. So they'd all get rejected if- and that's a big if, they start flirting with me,"  
"If? Castiel Novak don't you dare say you're not attractive because you know that's not true,"  
"Do I?"  
"Come on Cas really? You were like, the most attractive boy in the year at school"  
"Well nobody else seemed to notice that because they were all staring at you,"  
"All of them? I doubt that's true,"  
Castiel rolled his eyes, "Sure Dean, you were the most popular and most attractive at school, literally everybody went chasing after you,"  
"And the only one who didn't received my love,"  
"Yeah, Lisa I'm guessing because now you're happy and she's happy,"  
"It wasn't Lisa..." Dean muttered.  
Cas choked on his drink "What?"  
"It wasn't Lisa," Dean repeated, "Lisa used to flirt with me all the time so if that isn't chasing me then I don't know what is," Dean stepped closer.  
"Don't you love Lisa?"  
"I do like Lisa but its not the same as this,"  
"Oh... but wait, who didn't chase you at school because I'm pretty sure absolutely everyone threw themselves at you,"  
"All except one, who used to sit and stare, thinking I wouldn't notice, not knowing that I did the same while he wasn't looking, hoping one day he would come and talk to me,"  
Castiel only just noticed that as Dean was talking he'd come so close he could feel Dean's breath against his face. Dean was looking at Cas' lips.  
Cas whispered "Who was it?"  
"It was you," Dean answered  
"Wait, all this time? Dean it's been 3 years,"  
"What can I say? You're unforgettable and for you, I guess I was too," he said smirking, before leaning in completely to let their lips touch. Castiel responded instantly letting Dean's tongue in before spinning them round am pushing Dean against the counter. The kiss got deeper with more passion until Cas pulled away but only just so their foreheads were still touching.  
"Dean you're in a relationship,"  
"I don't care,"  
"I think she will when she walks in here,"  
"She won't" Dean said trying to push his lips back against Cas'.  
"She won't what; care or walk in here?"  
"Walk in here,"  
"Dean you don't know that," he replied pushing him away.  
"Please stop talking,"  
Lisa walked in, "Um, Dean?"  
Dean jumped away from Cas as he'd been electrocuted. "Lisa I can explain-"  
"No Dean, it's fine I'm just kind of annoyed you didn't break things off with me first. I should be angry at you but I can't because you two suit each other and I feel like things were slowly fading between us anyway, now please get out of my house before I change my mind"  
"I'm still really really sorry Lisa" Dean said grabbing Cas' hand and dragging him out"  
"That was unexpected," Castiel said once they were out of the house.  
"Yeah, it was,"  
"Also don't you have your stuff in the house,"  
"Yeah, I'll come back to get it when Lisa's at work,"  
"So you're planning to avoid her already?" Cas laughed.  
"Stop asking questions, I wanna kiss you,"  
Dean put his hand on Cas' neck an brought him towards himself for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this completely differently originally but then decided to change it when that version didn't save. I wasn't really happy with the old version either.
> 
> Also punctuation for speech confuses me so there's a lot of commas after something's been said because it seemed wrong with nothing. Haha bye


End file.
